1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with protection of grasses, plants, trees and shrubs, herein referred to as "horticultural growth", from use as feeding stations by foraging animals. Herbivorous animals such as deer typically eat foliage from trees, particularly fruit and nut trees. Rabbits eat the bark of trees and the foliage of low growing vegetables such as carrot tops. Crop yields are much reduced and trees in some instances are lost.
2. Prior Art
Although mechanical devices such as fences have been the resort in the past, modern protective techniques are chemical. A number of chemicals have been produced for use as animal repellants. These materials appear to operate by making the normally edible portions of horticultural growth bitter or otherwise unpleasant tasting or in some instances toxic to animal species. Chemicals disclosed to be useful for repellency include: thiocyanic acids salts of methylidene amines e.g. diethylenetriamine thiocyanate (U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,722); pentachlorobenzylmercaptan derivative e.g. pentachlorobenzylisothiuronium chloride (U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,379); and 2-naphthenyl imidazoles such as 2-naphthenyl imidazoline. These compounds are unusual, hence relatively expensive and thus not suited to large scale use.
There is a need accordingly for a repellant composition which is highly effective, relatively cheap and preferably already generally recognized as safe for use on agricultural products.